In addition to mapping the extensors, we have also done work on the mathematical analysis of arrays of neurons. All of these projects we believe are directly related to the goal of knowing how information is processed by the neurons. We hope in pursuing this project to explore such questions as the connections between groups of neurons, mechanisms of vesicle control, as well as which transmitters are involved. Ultimately, we hope to add another dimension to this research, with more mathematical analysis. In our work with the crayfish, our foremost goal is to observe homologous cells to the flexors and extensors in other ganglia of the abdominal nerve cord. In addition, we hope to be able to make cell comparisons and note ganglia changes in patterns. Furthermore, we hope to continue working on a model for these information changes during the lateral interaction of ensembles of cells, e.g. retinal elements and a motor neuron pool.